


The Lost Hope

by AlwaysIsForever



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, The Doctor's Daughter - Freeform, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysIsForever/pseuds/AlwaysIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young child she is left alone amd taken in by a family.  All she has is a photo, until one day a strange man turns up in her garden claiming to be her father and her mother has been captured by an alien race...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for Doctor Who I begun writing a while back and now decided to turn into a fic, hope you like it!

She sat down on her bed, her hands rested in her lap. He'd been teasing her again. Just because they weren't her real family. Tears begun to stream dowm her face. _Great_. She thought. _Now I'm crying._  
Next to her lay a photo, its frame was of a light oaky colour with delicate designs of circles on it. She recognised it as a language but did not know which one.  
Her fingers ran over it feeling every bump before she looked at the photo.  
A woman and a man sat together in a field, they were laughing and looking at each other rather than the camera.  
The woman had the most stunning looks. Her hair was very curly but it worked for her and she wore a yellow t'shirt with light blue dungarees covered in paint. It suited her really well. The man had a baby's face and floppy brown hair. He wore a white shirt and red braces which were holding up a pair of black trousers. A bow-tie completed the outfits.  
She smiled as she looked at the photo, good memories came from it. She missed them though, she couldn't understand why they would ever leave her.  
Suddenly a boy walked into her room.  
"Go away" she muttered as she tried to wipe her tears away.  
"No" the boy grinned at her.  
"Fine I will" she got up to walk out of her room.  
"They're never coming back you know"  
"They could! There is nothing to suggest they won't"  
"There's nothing to say they will either" he sneered  
"There's me..." she had obvious doubt in her voice.  
"They wouldn't come back for you. They don't love you. If they did they would be back by now..." he looks around "...nope, they're not here. Except in that silly photo" he pickes it up "she is waaaay to old for him"  
"Give it back" she said almost growling at him  
"Ooh, someone's a bit touchy" he throws it at her and the frame smashes.  
Unable to control her emotions any longer she runs out of the house. It is pouring down with rain but she doesn't seem to care. There is a destination set in her mind.  
She arrives at a mostly empty field aside from a dead willow tree that no one has bothered to cut down and a ruin of what was once a beautiful cottage.  
Some people were scared of this place but it was the only place where she found peace.  
She closed her eyes and began to remember a time from the past.  
She was 3 years old, the woman from the photo, her mother, held her in her arms. The man, her father stood by the tree, carving something into it with a stick that had a green light on the end  
.. she had forgotten its real name long ago.  
Her mother brought young her over to the tree and the man handed her the stick where little her drew a line across it. They all moved to the side and she could now see what they'd carved. A box was etched into the tree. It had the words 'Police Box' at the top of it and two doors at the front.  
In her mind it was a space ship capable of travel between the stars and time. It didn't look anything like one, however.  
The memory disappeared and another came in it's place. In a kitchen, little her was now being held by her father and was reaching out for something her mother was holding in her hands. It was a bar of chocolate which was eventually given to little her after a lot of teasing from her parents and giggling from her.  
The memory ended.  
She was now exhausted after tje crying and the running and the memories.  
She sat down with her back leaning against the willow tree and fell asleep.

\---

She was woken with a start. A man stood above her, not anyone she recognised. She screamed.  
"It's okay darlin'" he said in a voice that sounded as though it had seen many days. "I won' 'urt ya. Are ya lost?"  
She shook her head.  
"Okay then, the rains lettin' up now so you can go 'ome " he reached out a hand and she tentatively took it as he pulled her up.  
"Thanks"  
He smiled "Now y'u get on 'ome befor' anyone does try an' 'urt ya"  
She nodded at him and began to make her way home, taking the long route to make sure she wasn't being followed.


	2. Chapter 2

She got home completely drenched. Her clothes dripping wet. Her 'mum' ran over to her.  
"Oh sweetheart, where have you been? We've been worried sick"  
"Sorry, I just needed time alone. Is it okay if I go and shower?"  
"Sure honey"  
She ran up the stairs, trying to get away from them as fast as she could. She wasn't in the mood for talking to people today.  
Her shower lasted all of 10 minutes. No point in waisting water for half an hour when you could be done in 10 minutes.  
As she was getting dressed she heard a sound outside. A sound she hasn't heard in a long time. A sound she could barely recognise. A sound that could not be as it was a sound from her memories with her parents. A wiring sound.  
She got into bed but could not sleep. The noise was playing on her mind too much. She decided to go and make herself a cup of tea.  
In the kitchen she heard the noise again and almost dropped her mug. She must be imagining things. Out the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blue outside but when she looked properly, nothing.  
She went back to her tea.  
A few moments later she heard the noise again and a crash. She definitely wasn't hearing things this time.  
Outside the window a blue box had appeared out of nowhere. It was just like the carving. A Police Box.  
Nothing happened, it just stood there a top of the broken plant pots. That would be the crash then.  
She cautiously went outside and knocked on the door of the box. Nothing. A slight push gave away that the door was open. She stepped inside to a massive room, a console stood in the middle. Surprisingly it all seemed normal to her.  
A grunt from accross the room startled her.  
"River? Is that you? If it is I will kill you" the voice said  
"It's... um not River..."  
"Alex!?"  
"Is that my name?"  
"It-" the voice didn't get to finish as tje whole room shook violently and the voice screamed.  
"Turn the knobbly thingies and pull the lever! Quicklyyyy" she did as he said, the room stopped shaking and she walked over to the source of the voice.  
A man lay on the floor, as pale as a sheet. He wore a tweed jacket and a white shirt. He had black trousers and brown boots on. And finally a bow-tie.  
He looked up at her "Hello, I'm the Doctor"


	3. Chapter 3

River felt horrible.  Her insides weren't right anymore and she had a killer headache. I've been drugged she thought.  Moving proved impossible as her whole body was clamped to the hard bed she was lying on, she could only just about breathe.   
As she woke she began to hear voices.  
"When are we going to wake her?" A male voice,  slightly gritty, spoke from the other room.   
"When 9834 turns up" replied another voice.  Oh shit thought River. She heard footsteps coming toward her and then breath on her face.  She flinched.   
"7089!  She's waking up!" Shouted a voice in her ear, making her flinch again.  
"Are you sure, 3457?" Replied a voice from the other side of the room, 7089 River guessed.  
"Yes"  
"We'd better get 9834 here really right now then"  
Shit River thought it can't be time already, can it?  It had been a long time. But not long enough.   
She heard footsteps, they came closer and closer and she knew it was time.  
"Now, Ms Song, this won't hurt a bit" said a new voice, 9834 she guessed. The voice obviously lied and a searing pain followed the spoken words. A few seconds later another shot was injected into her and waking up began to speed up immensely.  
"Liar" River muttered through gritted teeth.  
"Ah, Ms Song, it's been a while" said the creature Infront of her, it was very slim, almost anorexic-looking and covered in slime. A grate was placed where a mouth should have been on its face and deep crimson eyes sunk into it's head. It was not a pretty sight.  
"Not long enough" River groaned  
"Fifteen years, what we agreed"  
"You'll never get her"  
"Your husband seems to believe otherwise"  
What!? River thought he can't be there, I made sure of it...  
"You don't know?" The creature tuts at her " he broke through your barrier, we can get her now"  
"Please no"  
"You agreed to it, we've let her live out there longer than she should have already"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to write this chapter, which is also pretty short >


End file.
